Daughter Of Chaos The Beginning Rewritten!
by Alexa159
Summary: "All hail Lady Zoey, Heir and daughter of the Chaos, father of all gods!" he announced as all the demigods bowed...except for five. Mainly OC and mentions of Canons AUish
1. Prologue

**Daughter of Chaos: The Beginning Rewritten!**

**Prologue**

_Zoey's POV_

Souls passed the front desk of D.O.A studios. My nephew threatened to throw some souls into the river of Styx. Mortals passed by in the upper world. I watched as souls were judged and taken to their new 'home'. The images shimmered and started to fade. I resented them. No, I was jealous of them. They all had a chance to live a normal life. Mortals always edged away from her. They sensed that she was dangerous. Or the males who had no brain cells gaped at her and tried these stupid lines on her. She hated their weird looks from them. I wanted to be accepted and to live a normal life. I have the exact opposite of it.

I stared into the Water of the Earth, a gift from Lady Hera so I can watch people from afar. My facial image appeared. My dark blue eyes were dull and lifeless. My waist length black hair had no glimmer like it used to. I hated my rose petal lips and round cheeks. I wasn't proud of my features. It reminded me of the mother I never knew. I angrily lashed out at the water making it slosh on the ground.

Someone tsked at my actions behind me, "You do know that water of the earth only shows you what you want and people blood related show up much easier than people with no blood relations…why don't you try to see your mother?"

I turned slowly gritting my teeth and spat at my half-nephew, Hermes, "Why would I want to see that ridicules whore who abandoned me to fend for myself at age 5?" He shook his head and raised his hands as if to defend himself, "Don't murder the messenger, I'm only saying it's true. Despite of my step-mother being a bitch she does know a lot more about you than your father does…"

I inhaled a breath of air then releasing it, "You said you're a messenger right now, so what do have to give me?" He raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the wall and pretended he was pouting. Naturally George and Martha came to his aid.

_Lord Hermes ignore her rudeness!_

_Hermes don't you dare start sulking!_

_Stop pretending and give her the letter already so we don't run into her father again!_

_Zoey do you have any rats?_

He groaned and looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "Why do you torture me with your heartlessness?" _Ouch he's hitting home a bit _too _close home! _I narrowed my eyes at him and stood. I turned my back to him and walked towards the never ending looking wall and before I moved to my third step I felt cool arm wrap themselves around my waist.

_That bastard dares to touch me! _I grabbed his arms struggling to put them somewhere I could voice my complaints, he said, "Can I please stay like this for a while? I never get to see you because you're so busy and whenever you're free _I'm_ busy." I dropped my arms and stood there while he placed his head on mine.

_Wow can you say a bit dramatic? _I thought. _But it feels nice…nice to know that someone cares about me…someone who cares about me…_

I turned in his grasp and to his shock, hugged him back. Silently he started to cry whispering, "I just want you to value you mother while you have her…" I felt a pang of guilt as he said that. _Of course! I'm a imbecile for not realizing it! He wishes his mother was still alive and he wants me to value mine now that I'm on the path to immortality! _

You're probably wondering who I am right. Well to go all cliche, I'm Zoey Mason, patron of the balanced of the gods, princess of the underworld gods and goddess, demigoddess heir of Chaos (father of all the gods), soon-to-be-immortal and forbidden daughter of Chaos.


	2. Camp Half Blood

**Camp Half Blood**

_Hadrian POV_

"What in my father's name is Mr. D thinking? And Who the Hell is Princess Mason!" I yelled on the top of my lungs as Andy and tried to put the banner, which said 'Welcome to Camp Princess Mason!' , while Harry Cruz flirted with the Aphrodite girl that was directing us to put it higher.

"You know Mr. D… He'll do anything to shorten his sentence here at camp." He replied as he pinned his side up.

"How do you his sentence will be shortened?" I asked suspicious that I was going to be left out on something. I turned back to the banner as I pinned my side to the wall.

"Chad spied on an IM from my dad, Lord Zeus said, quote 'You make a good impression on Princess Mason and I'll take 50 years off your sentence. Oh and one more thing you probably are wondering why she is coming. She's coming because she wants to try and live a normal life and wants to see if any one at camp will be able to go 'god form.' ,end quote." He said climbing down the latter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAPPY! NO TIME FOR FLIRTING! YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE THE BOTTOM OF THE CREEK IS SPARKLING LIKE PEARLS!" Mr. D shrieked. He ran yelling at people to do this and that. His kids were providing drinks to everyone and making the strawberries grow bigger. They probably knew who this girl is.

"Where are you going?" Andy yelled running to catch up. "To the Strawberry Fields, to ask who the Mason girl is." I called back.

"I'm going with you! We can pretend that we're going to pick weeds out." He said, he sounded as if he was out of breath.

"Hey! Where are you two going, Afro and Hand?" Mr. D yelled as he stepped in our way, holding Harry by the ear who was muttering "ow…ow…ow…"

"To the Strawberry fields, Mr. D. We're going to pick weeds out; you wanted the place to look nice right?" I said innocently. His face changed to relief, I think he was forgetting that his kids and the Demeter kids made sure no weeds grew there, "Take this boy with you and no more slacking off Happy or I'll turn you into a dolphin and send you to your father!" He snapped stomping towards a group of Hermes kids that were pickpocketing some Ares kids.

"I owe you one." Harry said, rubbing his ear. We set off towards the Strawberry Fields.

Oh, let me introduce myself before we continue. I am Hadrian Rheta, son of Hades, Greek god of the underworld. My friends are Andy Gonzales, son of Zeus, Greek god of the Sky and Harry Cruz, son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea. I hated people who had power over me, excluding gods and ECT, and I hated not knowing something. You may think it's weird that sons of the Big Three are friends or can tolerate each other but it was like this since we came. I had been running away from my abusive step dad and drunken mom with only a bronze knife that my real father had left for me. I sat in the shadows of Central Park's tree when I saw Harry. He was sitting at the fountains edge curled up crying, while 'police' came to ask what was wrong. Notice how I put quotes on police, I had seen one eye on the men's foreheads. I immediately had run towards him pulling him with me. He had been confused and tried to pull away from me. Until he saw the Cyclops (I didn't know until later that they were Cyclops) he had simply raised his hand and all the water came out of fountain and doused them. We had run with them hot on their heel, which was until they cornered us into an ally ways wall. They had licked there chaps and muttered something about tasty demigods when _he_came. It had been a clear sky till a few seconds later, it had turned it to a full fledged storm minus the rain part. I held the knife out swinging it at them, when a battle cry had been heard behind them. Someone shouted in a language I understood completely. The person had yelled, "Αφήστε το Κεραυνοπληξία αυτούς που απειλούν την ύπαρξη του ήμισυ -αίματα!" suddenly lightning struck the men the spasm for a seconded then crumbled to yellow dust. The boy had been Andy. He explained the existence of the Greek gods and all that stuff he was our age. We then properly introduced ourselves. He took us to a Camp that had strawberry fields. As soon as I reached the Big house, as Andy called it, people gawked at something over our heads. I remember looking up and seeing a pure cool looking black battle helmet over my head, a lightning bolt over Andy's head, and a Triton over Harry's. He still remembers how a half horse man came out of the Big House announcing "All hail, Andy Gonzales, Harry Cruz, and Hadrian Rheta, Sons of the Big Three!" Ever since then they had taken the role of flunkies and acted as if I was the leader of them. Soon enough we met Chad, son of Hermes and Jack, son of Apollo. now, Back to reality where I prepare to torture, ahem, question a kid of Dionysus.

"Yo! Where are ya going?" Chad Weltramp asked as he and Jack Fisher joined us.

"Strawberry Fields…and what made you got you so sweaty?" Harry replied looking at their shirts.

"Moving things around in the Chaos Cabin that Annabeth made for that girl, my dear friends. The Aphrodite and Ares cabin took over after a bit. And if I have to see another combat boot in my life I will probably scream!" Jack yelled dramatically.

That stopped me, I turned eyebrows raised. All of us stopped and stared at the pair of them. Chad shrugged and simply said, "All this girl had was Combat boots and any type of boot you can think of and that is why the Aphrodite Cabin is there… I have a feeling their going to change her whole wardrobe to something pink and frilly and from seeing her wardrobe she's probably is going to be pissed out of her mind." I turned my back to him and opened the fence to the fields. They installed it after the Hunters of Artemis threatened to burn it down when some sons of Demeter started to flirt with them.

I walked to the nearest kid of Dionysus, which happened to be Mr. D's only daughter, Lisa Amour.

"Who is Princess Mason?" I asked in my playboy tone. She glanced up from her work, startled that I was flirting with her.

"Uh…well…um. ." She blurted out the explaination in one breath. My face must have been a huge question mark because she took a deep breath and said "Princess Mason is a daughter of Chaos and her first name is Zoey and her mom was turned into a vampire when she was only two months old and the vampire bit her to but her god blood is completely uncontaminated. She is placed with the job to balance the Olympian gods power and she has no tolerance to boys she thinks that they are worthless and a waste of time she has dark blue eyes and black hair. And she is 19." She added a few things to her explanation.

I gave her a dazzling smile, taking her hand I kissed it and said "Thank you…Lisa." I grinned and turned around leaving her hyperventilating.

"Whooo! Ya going to ditch that skanky Bitch for Lisa?" Harry said grinning at him. 'Skanky bitch' was his friends' nickname for his girlfriend, Annalee Loisel, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Nah…I was just doing that to get her to talk." Was my reply.

"ALL CAMPERS TO ZEUS' FIST IMMEDIATELY! AFTER YOU CHANGE INTO CLOTHES THE APHRODITE CABIN LAYED OUT FOR YOU ON YOUR BEDS!" Mr. D screamed running around in circles.

"Well see ya!" Andy yelled as he ran to his cabin. The others did the same while I walked into my cabin. Pure black walls made of obsidian rock. I stared at my outfit wondering if this Zoey girl would be_ the_ one. The one every playboy falls for hard, the one who makes playboys give up their ways just for them.

I changed into my suit and ran out before Mr. D began yelling again. I was met by wolf whistles provided from my friends who stood in a circle waiting for me.

We set off to Zeus' fist where the camp sat in chairs waiting.

"Hadrian! C'mon I saved you a seat!" Annalee yelled in her bitchy tone. "Your Bitch awaits you, underworld prince." Chad said under his breath. "Good luck you'll need it." Andy added as my gang of friends sat in the back. This was going to be a long night.

_Zoey POV_

I walked behind Hemera as she guided us to Camp half blood. I kept on fixing my crown/head band. Dad had made me promise that I would wear it whenever I was visible to people with mortal blood. Suddenly Hemera/Delilah stopped, so sudden that I walked straight into her back.

She turned to me arm extended so I can grasp on and be teleported to camp. I groaned I didn't like teleporting this way.

"I know. But it's quicker and your dad will be mad at you if you puke in front of those people." She added when she saw my glare. I sighed and took her arm and said "I'm never am going to be able to live it down am I?" The first time I traveled god style I had puked my guts out the second my feet touched solid ground.

"Nope, not at all!"

I closed my eyes and had a blinding light press on my eye lids. I opened them when the light disappeared. I saw teenagers kids of every age sitting on fold out chairs; all of them had their eyes closed.

A tall centaur stood. "All hail Lady Zoey, Heir and daughter of the Chaos, father of all gods!" he announced as all the demigods bowed...except for five.

**I know I have a few spelling and grammar mistakes but I have to use WordPad and it doesn't have ABC check(my Word Document subscription expired a few days ago)**


	3. Glares and Crowns

**Glares and Crowns**

_Hadrian POV_

I stared at the girl wondering how this little tiny bit girl can be the balance of the Olympian gods. Something about how she felt deader than normal people made me shiver inwardly. She had black hair. Not kind where you have dark brown hair that looks like black unless it's in pure sunlight, I mean _Black_. It made her black clothes look dark grey. Talking about her clothes They were really punkish Goth like she makes my dad in his teenage form look like Apollo. Combat boots with dark skinny jeans tucked into them, it seemed to make her look taller than she really was. She had silver chains wrapped around her waist in the belt loops; it fell twice on her right side and three times on her left. She had a beat up leather jacket that seemed to be hanging onto its last seams that held it together. Her tee shirt was black with dripping metallic red letter that was hard to read because of my dyslexia, but I finally made out the words that said _101 ways I'm a Demigod _that listed the reasons why. She had rose petal pink lips and the rest of her face was an emotionless hole that I'm sure if filled with happiness that it will be beautiful…wait did I think beautiful? Man, she must be messing with my mind! I say hot, not beautiful.

I noticed her eyes were her strongest features; they were the weirdest shade blue. Dark blue, like dark brilliant stars on her features. No matter how much I tried to avoid eye contact my eyes will find her eyes. They stared right into me even after Chiron announcedher. While everyone bowed I stayed up, I wasn't going to break eye contact because if I did it will show that I was a submissive to her. I finally broke contact to see if I was the only one standing. Nope, my friends were standing giving her once over as if they were going to date her. Yeah right. I was going to date her then drop her in a hot minute then they can date her. I returned to our staring contest only to be startled that she was now talking to Mr. D in Italian.

"Il mio signore che non mi preoccupo che non si piega ma voglio un profilo completo su ciascuno da dopo domani. Ed ora ho bisogno di un certo sonno così se potete assegnare un campeggiatore per accompagnarlo che sarò piacevole." Was what she said that made Mr. D jump and nod.

"Hadrian, take the princess to her cabin please." He said in a sugary sweet voice that sickened me.

"Whatever." was my reply. I noticed she had a companion who was talking to Henry, son of Hemera. Apparently they were half siblings that were never told that each other existed.

As I passed boys they glared at me or muttered something about me getting all the girls, which was unlike my friends who broke into wolf whistles as we pasted. They suddenly stopped staring at something behind me, scared. I saw Zoey glaring at them it was so full of anger and had a threat behind them that promised a long painful death. It was so scary that I stumbled away from her and crashed into one of the fold out chairs, which caused me to fall.

I stared at her and realized something. She wore a crown. It looked a lot like a headband but something told me not to tell her. The metal was so silver that it looked like a crescent moon. This was ironic enough because there was a crescent moon in the center with swords laying behind it. The rest of the crown were vines and sapphire stars interlocking. The vines wrapped them selves around the sapphire stars. And I learned two things from her glare. She was a heartless killer, the other was why she felt weird, that she had no soul.


	4. Swords and Pink Shoes

**Swords and Pink Shoes**

_Hadrian POV_

After I found out she had no soul I immediately destroyed any thoughts of dating her. I didn't want to date a girl with no soul. I planned every thing out in my head to avoid her.

_-Morning-_

I debated on weather I should go to breakfast or not. Finally after what seemed forever I went. I nearly let a cry of joy escape my mouth when I saw the Chaos table empty. I walked straight towards the big three table. The big three table has been here longer than I have. I was told it was here so that they can make room for the minor gods' tables. I sat between Harry and Andy, who were both scraping scramble eggs down their throats as if it was their last meal before they were forced into starvation.

"Why in my father's name are you eating like that?" I asked in a careful tone. Harry jumped while Andy ignored me. He swallowed his food and turned to me.

"Why are you not doing the same? You do it so you don't seem like a pig in front of your target."

"I'm not doing it _because_ I have no target." I replied as I took a bite of the food placed in front of by the wood nymphs. That made Harry freeze. He turned to me looking at me like I grew a second head.

"Why she too scary for you?" there was a thread of hope in his voice that made me slightly jealous.

"No. I just don't date girls who have no souls."

Andy opened his mouth to give a come back but was drowned out by loud cursing in Greek with an Okie fied accent. As sudden as it appeared it changed to English.

"WHY I OUGHTA BEAT YA TO A PULP AND FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES! I WANT MY COMBAT BOOTS BACK AND I WANT THEM NOW! AND I WILL NOT EVER WEAR SHOES LIKE THESE!" the voice was heading towards the dinning pavilion. Suddenly Annalee ran in looking around frantic. She caught sight of me ran towards me and squeaked "Hide me!" before diving under the table. Then Zoey came in. If you never seen her angry consider yourself lucky, it is terrifying. But that wasn't what brought her all the stares. She was holding onto a pair on pink converse and was bare footed. She stomped towards the Aphrodite table that all looked like they wanted to die right there and then.

"Where is she?" she snarled her voice promised Annalee a painful death like her glare last night. All the Aphrodite' fingers pointed towards our table and in union said "Under that table!"

She stormed over here her eyes flashing different colors. Immediately her hand shot out to under the table before I can say she wasn't here, dragging a terrified Annalee out.

"All out fight. Arena. Now. You win you can dress me up however you like for a week. BUT if I win you have to give me my combat boots back and you have to let me dress you for a week." She growled. Suddenly and something so Harry like, Harry said gaping, "You have an Okie accent."

She ignored him, "So do accept?" her voice was calm as if she was never angry.

"I accept, but just to warn you I'm the best female swordsman here!" Annalee said as she walked towards the doors.

Zoey's reply with a sharp nod was, "Note taken and that is going to change." The half bloods from every table stood and followed eagerly. It was true that Annalee is the best swords woman. It was odd for a daughter of Aphrodite to be one, but it was true.

Chiron galloped after us watching Zoey's every movement, a slightly impressed look on his face. I stared at her to trying to make out what made Chironlook at her that way. She held herself like she was a queen. Zoey's eyes were a dark menacing red threatening anyone if they got too close to her. Also something radiated from her, it seemed to make the elements around her shimmer and sparkle and become bolder in color.

"Do you want a sword or bow and arrows?" a kid of Hephaestus asked.

"I said an all out fight which means any style of fighting. I am going hand to sword." She said dismissing him. "Stand down or you'll lose" Chiron muttered to Annalee who looked taken back from his lack of confidence. She shook her head and he muttered, "Your funeral." Now _that _confused her then he walked away.

"The first to draw blood wins. Any type of weapon acceptable and don't kill each other because I will hate to tell your parents that you were killed in training…and I rather tell Lady Aphrodite that her child was killed in training than Lord Chaos that his only child was killed." Mr. D announced. _When did he get here..._ Annalee took her sword from her sibling that held it out.

"Three, two-" Chiron didn't finish because Zoey dropped to the ground and leg swept her opponent causing hersword to fly upward. The sword flipped over and made it's way down to a fallen Annalee's neck. Zoey caught the hilt of the sword millimeters from her throat then cut her arm. As the blood dripped Annalee shrieked, "Cheater! You didn't wait until one!"

Zoey looked at her as if she was insane and said, "I never met a monster than was kind enough to let me count to one and engage in a fight to blood only…learn that and I'll fight you again." With those parting words Zoey left the arena with the daughter of Hemera at her heels.


End file.
